Una Noche
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: EL dia de la caida del Gran Lord Voldemort. Parte del Fic Una Vida
1. Días antes

**Una Noche**

Por Sakura_Corazón

Una noche tormentosa asota la región. Los árboles son azotados sin piedad, relámpagos iluminan el cielo nocturno dando muestra de imágenes fantasmagóricas en la mansión. Un llanto se escucha.

Un hombre es encuentra subiendo las escaleras. Su túnica negra muestra rastro de lodo y mugre. Parece que había peleado esa noche. Con un movimiento rápido de la varita, la limpia. Al final de la escalera se encuentra una mujer, su esposa. En sus brazos carga a su pequeño hijo que se a quedado tranquilo al sentir su presencia.

Al verlo subir por las escaleras se le ilumina su rostro, que ante estaba preocupado. El al verla sonríe. Se puede notar el amor incondicional que ellos se profesan. Cuando llega a donde ella la abrasa tiernamente. 

**Como te fue?** –le pregunta alarmada – **estas bien** – al ver un corte en su brazo.

**Si!** –le contesta con un dejo de amargura - **Hay un traidor en el grupo. Nuestro señor esta furioso. Ya quiero saber quien fue, para darle su merecido. –**le termino de decir mientras tomaba al bebe en su brazos. 

Ella lo contemplaba, sabia a donde había ido unas horas antes. Era una reunión de suma importancia. Voldemort la había convocado. Uno de los más crueles hombres del mundo. La voz de él la saco de sus pensamientos

**Estábamos todos reunidos, cuando llegaron un grupo de aurores** -le contaba **– Nos tenían todo rodeado** – su cara mostraba rabia, dolor y al final podía apreciar un dejo de tristeza- **Voldemort se alzo furioso. Iniciamos una batalla, por todos lados habían cuerpos muertos**. – mientras tenia en su regazo al pequeño- ** No se como salí de ahí. Mejor me voy a dormir un rato, déjame acosar a Draco y te alcanzo en la alcoba –**le decía mientras se alejaba de ella.

En la recamara del pequeño, la puerta se abría lentamente. Era acogedor el ambiente que había en la habitación. En medio de esta se encontraba una cuna. La mejor que el dinero podía comprar, así era todo en esa habitación. Lo mejor que le dinero pudiera comprar.

El con cuidado se lo acomodo en sus brazos para arrullarlo. El pequeño era poco a poco vencido por el cansancio y en su apacible carita de ángel se podía ver el sueño llegar. Lo contemplaba con sumo cuidado, copiando cada facción de rostro, su cabello y esos ojos grises como los de él. Lo miraba orgulloso. Su hijo, su primer hijo. Alguien a quien amar y proteger. 

**Me pequeño Draco** –le susurró suavemente- **duerme, que tienes un mañana muy importante.** - mientras lo colocaba en la cuna- **Voldemort tiene grandes planes contigo **–orgulloso termino de decir.

Ante de salir de la habitación dio una mirada mas para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Se dirigió a su habitación, ahí lo esperaba su compañera, amante, mujer y sobre todo amiga.

Cuando entro, la vio de pie cerca del ventanal. Se acerco y la abrazo. Ella se sintió protegida por sus brazos. La verdad era que ella lo amaba. Aparte de estar casada con uno de los mas prometedores magos en el ministerio y de una de las mas influyentes familia. Ella lo amaba. El podía ser todo lo déspota y desgraciado con las personas afuera de su circulo intimo, pero con ellos era súper cariñoso y bondadoso.

**Estas preocupada Narcisa –**le pregunto tranquilamente-** que te molesta?.**

Ella guardo silencio –**Me preocupo por ti Lucios.**- tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían salir.- **Me da miedo perderte, no lo soportaría**. –él delicadamente le limpiaba la lagrima que corría libremente por la mejilla- **De verdad me da miedo perderte** – Rompió a llorar en sus brazos.

**Calma amor. Sabes bien que no dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, confía en mi** –mientras la consolaba- **ahora me quieres ayudar a limpiar esta cortada, no quiero que se me infecte.-**le dijo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con cuidado le envolvió el brazo con una gasa **–listo, mañana después de que te bañes te la cambio-** el la tomo por la cintura, y la sentó en sus piernas. 

**Sabes que yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti** –y la beso. Era tierno, dulce, después se fue intensificando al igual que la carisias proporcionadas.

A la mañana siguiente. El la contemplaba dormir en su regazo. Era feliz, tenia un hermoso hijo y una grandiosa esposa, pero sobre todo era uno de los mas importante servidores de su señor. Es algo que lo enorgullecía. No le podía pedir mas a su vida. 

El lo único que quería poder hacer era encontrar a el traidor. Se iba a levantar de la cama para iniciar sus pesquisa. Cuando sintió a su esposa apretarlo contra si. Ella no lo quería dejarlo ir. Él al sentir esto, sonrío y decidió quedarse un rato mas. Solo un rato más.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hola!!! Como están chicos y chicas!!!

Aquí regreso con este mini-fic sobre una noche en la mansión Mafloy. Se me ocurrió esta mañana. Espero que le guste. Algún comentario o queja. Hacerlo por medio de un mensaje al mail o un reviews.


	2. Caida

**Una Noche**

La caída

Por: Sakura_corazón

  
  
  
Nadie en realidad sabe lo que paso. Ya que los protagonistas murieron, desaparecieron o eran solamente un bebe de un año. Ese día el mundo mágico festejo como hacía mucho no lo recodaba. Habían lagrimas de felicidad por todos lados ó eso es lo que creían. Mientras unos lloraban de felicidad, pocos lo hacían por rabia e ira. Ese día su gran señor había caído. Lord Voldemort murió y a manos de un infante de la edad de un año.  
  
Sus seguidores no lo creían. El gran Lord, el temible señor que no le tenia misericordia a nadie. Él, con una gran ambición de conquista y dominio como lo soñó e intento alguna vez Napoleón, El grande. Él mismo, que tenia el ideal de Adolfo Hitler, eliminar a la escoria sin magia y regir como un rey. Él, que lo había unido bajo su mando, prometiéndole grandeza y gloria. Hoy no estaba con ellos.  
  
Ahora a ellos le tocaba mantener y cuidar el reinado de terror que había causado al mundo. Debían hacerlo para cuando lo trajeran del mundo de los muertos. Los cinco amados seguidores, los del poder necesitaban reunirse para idear una idea y mantener la situación a flote.  
  
El sonido de pasos aumenta por le pasillo. Al final del cual estaba la recamara principal. La puerta se abre dando paso a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos de acero liquido. El rostro siempre tranquilo, como de un ángel reflejaba en ese momento irritabilidad y rabia. Con movimiento automático se iba quitando la camisa blanca. Tenia que hacerlo, la sangre que tenia la camisa delataría que había matada a alguien hacia unas horas.  
  
Atrás de él, una mujer lo acompañaba. De cara bonita y delicada como las muñecas de porcelana. De piel nívea, rasgos finos. Su melena rubia ceniza, sedosa y suave iba al compás de su caminar. Al tiempo que él se quitaba la camisa, ella se dirigía al armario de caoba sudamericana que había en la amplia habitación. Algo nerviosa abrió el armario y saco una camisa de fina confección, de satín negro.   
  
Se acerco al hombre delante de ella y con cuidado vio sí tenia alguna herida. Nada. Un suspiro de alivio brota de sus labios pálidos. Él estaba callado, se podía apreciar que estaba pensando. Pensando en que hacer. Había estado cerca del lugar cuando sucedió el hecho.   
  
Sabes como paso? –pregunto lentamente la mujer. Él tomaba la camisa y se la colocaba encima.  
  
No, no lo sé – contesto, ella le abotonaba cuidadosamente la camisa. Trataba pensar fríamente. Tenia mucho porque pensar y en especial por su hijo y el otro que estaba en camino.  
  
Se formara una casería, lo sabes. –le dijo suavemente, como tratando de no darle importancia al hecho que ellos eran de la elite de los death ether. Qué él era uno, por no decir la mano derecha de Voldemort.   
  
No piense en eso por ahora – le pidió al tiempo que se termino de peinar sus finos cabellos rubio.  
  
No me extrañaría que nos estén buscando –al decir esto, las llamas de la acogedora chimenea, que se encontraba enfrente del lecho matrimonial. Se avivaron y tornaron verde claro.  
  
El hombre toma una espada de fino acabado que guarda en el armario de caoba. Parecería muy frágil ó de juguete. La realidad es otra, de liviano titanio temblado es la hoja. Perfecta para destruir todo lo que toque. La empuñadura de plata en forma de una serpiente enroscada, le daba un toque especial. La mujer toma su vara. De unos veintidós centímetro, el núcleo esta formado por cabellos de unicornio y escamas de dragón, de un raro sauce negro, flexible. Excelente para duelo y transformaciones. Lista en su mano para lo que sucediera. Los dos se encontraban en posiciones de combate esperando cualquiera cosa salir de la chimenea. Sus respiraciones sincronizadas, los músculos tensos.   
  
Una voz se escucho por la habitación. Primero lejos, casi inaudible. Después cada vez mas clara. Parecía una discusión entre dos personas. Una cara conocida apareció en las llamas. Estaba un hombre de facciones fuertes. Los cabellos negro ébano siempre bien peinados y cuidados estaba todo sucios y revuelto. Su rostro estaba más pálido de su normal color cenizo. Sus ojos chocolate oscuro se veían más oscuro, casi negro de lo que en verdad son. Parecían sin vida. Lo normal para ellos era ocultar los sentimientos ó las emociones, no la vida.  
  
Lucius estas ahí –pregunto ásperamente. El que no lo conocía diría que esta normal, pero él como su amigo, sabia que su alma estaba intranquila y preocupada. La pareja al ver quien era, respira más tranquila y dejo sus posiciones. Más relajados se acercaron a la chimenea.  
  
Sí, aquí estoy. Narcisa me acompaña –respondió tranquilo él aludido - Qué ha pasado? Sabes algo. Te encuentras bien –lo inicio a bombardear con preguntas, las cuales no siguieron brotando de sus labios porque él que lo llama lo interrumpió.  
  
Han atrapado a White, Carmain, Mead y a Meigs. Fue una redada. Los demás están alterados y preocupado. Mas ahora que le han dado plena potestad de matar a cualquiera que tenga la marca. Esto será una masacre. Los contactos en el ministerio han informado que eso es una locura; están formando los grupos de asalto para capturarnos. Leangaster, Rosier y Zambini estamos reunidos en la casa mía. Necesitamos tomar decisiones. – fue interrumpido  
  
Calma, calma, Severus! –tomo una pausa, el hombre que estaba detrás del fuego lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta o indicación- nos vemos aquí en dos horas. Solamente, Zambini, Lestrangue y tu. – Snape, lo miraba inquisidoramente tratando de leer los pensamientos. Nada logro.- pásame a Rosier. –Él con sus ojos de cuervo, sonrió algo macabro y asintió. A los momentos, quien se apreciaba era Rosier.  
  
Su corto cabello negro opaco, mas bajo que Severus. De contextura delgada, pero eso no le quitaba su fuerza. Su piel siempre rosada, se encontraba pálida. Sus ojos azules brillantes se encontraban algo opacos, sin brillo. Una sonrisa diabólica adorna sus labios algo carnosos.  
  
Dime Malfoy – impaciente le pregunto – se pone en marcha el plan del maestro.  
  
Si, ve y busca a Wiess. Esta cuidando a la heredera. Sabes cual es tu misión. -frío y serio le contesto- silencio total sobre el asunto. Solo tú y yo lo sabemos. –continuo hablando- yo te buscare, solo yo. Eso es todo –el hombre lo miraba fijamente analizando cada palabra dichas- No lo defraudes.  
  
Rosier asintió –No te preocupes, no fracasare- dicho esto se retiro. Las llamas ante verdes regresaron a su rojo naranja normal. Un silencio envolvió la habitación. Narcisa lo miraba detenidamente con sus ojos azules, los cuales brillaban por la luz del fuego. Con movimiento gatuno se acerco a su esposo. Suavemente le tomo la mano. Le deposito un tierno beso en el dorso. Después de esto lo apretó contra su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón palpitante.  
  
Él con su otra mano la atrajo mas a su cuerpo fuerte y tibio fundiéndose en un solo abrazo. Los dos tenían miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que amaban. Ella perderlo a él y él perderla a ella. Ya los dos habían perdido a su guía y lo único que le quedaba era uno al otro.  
  
Lucius que haremos –pregunto entrecortadamente, temiendo la respuesta de él. Ella estaba seria. En su mente había en ese momento mil pensamientos, pero el más recurrente era como salir impunes y libres de los estúpidos del ministerio. Tenían que hacerlo. Su hijo no crecería sin un padre y mucho menos sin una madre.  
  
Tu no te preocupes. De esto saldremos. –le dijo mientras suavemente aspiraba la esencia de jazmín que ella siempre usaba.- Es ha mí a quien llevarían, si encuentran a algún marica que se atreviera hablar -dentro de ella crecía una furia, como podía decir eso. Mientras a él se le destruía el alma al decir estas palabras, seguía hablando.   
  
Tu nunca participaste activamente en las misiones en donde habían muertos, así que no te preocupes. Además no permitiré que te atrapen, mi flor. –le dijo atrayéndola mas hacía sí- Quiero que te prepares para abandonar el país esta noche. Té iras con Draco a la finca de verano. La de Noruega. –ella no pudo contenerse mas, abruptamente se alejo del cálido cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Con su delicada mano le propino una bofetada en el níveo rostro de su esposo. Él la mira desconcertado. Se llevo su mano al rostro adolorido, podía verse donde había golpeado. Nunca lo habían golpeado así en su vida.   
  
¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!!! –le dijo amargamente, al borde del llanto. –escúchame bien Lucius Malfoy. Soy tu esposa y como tal permanecerá a tu lado en todo momento. Eso lo dejamos claro el día de nuestra boda – una lagrima se deslizaba por la piel roja de la ira que sentía por lo dicho de su esposo. Trato de seguir hablando, pero no pudo. Tenia un nudo en su garganta. Esto era algo difícil de ocultar.- Estúpido, no entiendes. Somos uno, aunque no lo creas. –oculto su rostro entre sus manos y un suave llanto invadió la recamara.  
  
Él la seguía mirando atentamente. Nunca espero esa reacción de parte de ella. La siempre elegante, reservada y discreta. Narcisa Lovedhigth. Esta frente a él mostrándose como era en realidad. Alguien que sentía y lo amaba profundamente.   
  
Ella se cubría su rostro con las manos, no quería que la viera llorando. Él la miraba atentamente, nunca se espero esta reacción. La calculadora, reservada y sobretodo sagas esposa. En su corazón y alma se hizo un nudo. No podía vivir si era lastimada en alguna forma. Uno de sus mas preciados tesoros. Ante él estaba ella. Pudo sentir su furia y rabia en la bofetada que recibió hacía unos momentos.  
  
El se deja caer en la suave cama matrimonial. Miraba hacia el piso. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de ellos en la habitación, no había más palabras.   
  
Ella seguía sollozando ahora desde el piso frió. El hermoso cabello caía como una cascada sobre su rostro, impidiendo que no se viera el rostro bañado de lagrimas. No tenia fuerzas, su corazón no soportaría alejarse de su amor. Él levanta la mirada y la vio. Ahí en el piso, su cuerpo estaba echo un ovillo, frágil. Con cuidado camino hacia ella. Se acuclillo frente a ella. Sus manos suaves recogían el fino cabello que le impedía ver su rostro.   
  
Ella no prestaba atención a las suaves caricias que le daba su esposo. Tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. De quedarse sola como cuando era niña. Cuando su padre la abandona. Lo mismo fue aquella vez.

_Hija puede venir. –un hombre estaba sentado en una butaca en medio de la sala. Sus ojos castaños brillaban al compás del fuego de la chimenea. La mirada estaba perdida, ida. Haría algo que talvez la afectada nunca se lo perdonaría. En su mano tenia una copa de brandy. Le dio un sorbo. Una niña de siete años se acerca al hombre. Afectuosamente le dio un abrazo.  
_  
_¡¡Sí papá!! –dijo alegremente. El hombre sonrió ante tal alegría y cariño que irradiaba su retoño.   
  
Iras de viaje, a Noruega. A la cabaña de tu abuela. -la nena sonrió y dio un pequeño salto de alegría.  
  
Vendrás conmigo, papi -los ojitos azules lo miraban atentamente. Le sonrió y le dijo que no.  
  
Ella simplemente lo abraza y se fue a jugar. Los días pasaron y llego la hora para salir de viaje. La mama la abrazo fuertemente y se despidió de su retoño querido. El papá también se despidió afectuosamente. El viaje fue lindo.  
  
Quería contarle a su papá los pormenores del mismo.  
  
Al regresar a su hogar, corrió por la escalera. Sabia que lo encontraría en el ático. Ese era el refugio de ellos dos. Al entrar no vio nada. El sillón rojo vino no estaba al igual que el escritorio. Nada estaba. Salió de ahí pensando que pasaba.  
  
Fue al cuarto de mama. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y entro la habitación. La vio en la cama llorando. Se acerco y con sus pequeñas manos le soba la cabeza.   
  
Mami que paso, porque lloras –le pregunta dulcemente- sabes donde esta papá. La dama la mira dulcemente, se ha sacado las lagrimas. Se sienta en el medio y con cuidado se pone a la pequeña en el regazo.   
  
Narcisa, escucha bien lo que te diré. No lo tomes como un relajo. Tu papá se fue y no regresara más. Decidió irse y dejarnos aquí. –la pequeña solo parpadea al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su madre. La mujer la abraza y volvió a llorar amargamente.   
  
Ella a partir de es día decidió no dejar ver sus sentimientos de afectos hacia las personas. No quería ser lastimada por nadie nuevamente. Mas, cuando supo por que se fue de su lado. Por otra mujer. Una Muggel Desde ese día aprendió a odiarlas y maltratarlas. Hasta que conoció a Lucius Malfoy, el cual con sus ideas de deshacerse de los sin magia lo siguió. No sabe cuando los encantos de Lucius la envolvieron y cayo perdidamente enamorada._

  
  
No me dejes, Lucius, por lo que más quiera, no me dejes. –le dijo entre sollozos.- no quiero que me dejes. - él la abrazaba y ella lloraba en sus brazos.  
  
Lucius sabia del pasado oscuro de ella y calla en cuenta él porque de las suplica. Había violado la promesa que ellos dos se habían hecho el día de su boda. "Nunca dejarse uno al otro".  
  
Amor, calma. –le susurro al oído tiernamente- no te dejare, lo prometo nuevamente. Disculpa, pero me volvería loco si te lastiman. Lo siento tanto. No te quería angustiar. Lo siento.   
  
Sus ojos azules claros, estaban tan cristalinos como un mar en plena tormenta, oscuros. Los de él siempre brillantes como el acero pulido, se veían opacos, tristes. No se dejaban de mirar. Los dos veían el dolor del otro.  
  
Él se acerca y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió un poco. Él suavemente le besa cada uno de los párpados y limpio las lagrimas que le quedaban en ellos.  
  
Ven tenemos que prepararnos para esta larga noche. - Se levanto y la ayudo a ella a levantar. Un llanto se escucho en una de las habitaciones y seguido de esto un fuerte estruendo. Los dos salieron a ver que es lo que pasaba.  
  
Uno de los elfos estaba con el pequeño bebe tratando de calmarlo. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. La gélida brisa entraba por ella. En el marco se podía apreciar una persona de estatura alta y fornida.   
  
Al entrar en el cuarto la pareja se alarmo por esto. Narcisa le quito de las manos al elfo, su bebe. Lucius toma su vara con decisión. De 20 centímetros, algo rígida; núcleo de dragón. Buena para encantamiento y duelos. Le apuntaba directamente al rostro. Quería borrarlo del mapa si usaba lo que tenia pensado.  
  
El hombre sonrió y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Lucius se acercó a la ventana y no pudo ver mas que una silueta alejándose por los terrenos de la gran mansión.   
  
Draco esta bien –le pregunto preocupado, mientras se acercaba a su esposa. Narcisa lo estaba revisando para ver que le pasaba. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro bonito.  
  
Solo tiene el pañal mojado, esta bien. – Sonrío contento por la noticia recibida. Su rostro cambia al de enfado e ira total. El pobre elfo se estremecía completamente de pensar en el castigo que recibiría por parte de su amo.  
  
Narcisa sal con Draco y ve a nuestra habitación. –le dijo fríamente. Ella salía tranquilamente con el pequeño en brazos, el cual seguía llorando a todo pulmón. Lucios se volteo lentamente hacia el elfo. El cual seguía temblando mucho más que ante, un frió sudor cubría su cuerpo pequeño y feo.  
  
¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!! –le grito lleno de ira. Al tiempo se acercaba rápidamente como una cobra sobre su pequeña presa. Listo para el ataque mortal. Con su mano izquierda le propino una fuerte bofetada en la cara. El diminuto esclavo recibía sin compasión varios golpes en su cara y cuerpo. El elfo seguía temblando, la mirada estaba perdida en el piso esperando otros golpes de su amo.   
  
Lucios apretó fuertemente su vara en la mano derecha. Tan fuerte la tenia agarrada, que le cortaba la circulación de los finos dedos. Su rostro siempre níveo, mostraba en su mejilla un sonrojo intenso por la rabia que contenía. Por la posibilidad de perder a su hijo, causada por la ineptitud del criado.  
  
De la boca salió la peor palabra para un elfo –Crucio- este ataque a un humano lo lastimaba seriamente, pero para un elfo era fatal.  
  
Al estar tan concentrado al desatar su furia desmedida sobre la plebe frente a él, no escucho los suaves pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Un par de golpes en la puerta le llamo la atención.   
  
Lucius, ya llegaron –le informo Narcisa con su suave voz. Los pasos se alejaron tal cual como llegaron. Lucius se acomoda la camisa y se dispuso a recibir a los recién llegados.  
  
Apenas él señor se fue del cuarto. Apareció otro elfo, igual al que yacía en la esquina del cuarto. No fue nada agradable lo que vio. Extendido sobre el fino y costoso piso de mármol italiano, se encuentra el pequeño ser.  
  
La sangre espesa caía gota a gota por la comisura de los labios, el cual, por el motriz rictus había quedado en un grito silencioso. El cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás; las manos unidas en modo de suplica. Era un espectáculo deplorable.  
  
El elfo, solo se resigno a llevarse el cuerpo, para darle una sepultura algo digna. Después de ello regreso a limpiar sistemáticamente todo. Lo dejo impecable. Ni una mancha en el piso, pared. Orden total.  
  
En otra habitación de la suntuosa mansión. Un pequeño duerme tranquilo. Protegido por el amor de su padre y madre. Sin saber el futuro que le espera después de esta noche triste.  
  
Un piso abajo del pequeño durmiente, seis personas están reunidas. El silencio que ahí en la habitación es levemente interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Por la ventana se puede apreciar como se ha desatado la tormenta. Los rayos azotan sin compasión el cielo nocturno, iluminado momentáneamente el jardín. Esto le da una imagen bien distorsionada del paisaje que esta afuera, parece ver sé fantasmas y sombras donde no lo ahí. Los grandes árboles se mecen al compás dispuesto por el furioso viento que arremete sin piedad.   
  
Adentro, en la habitación donde los invitados esperan al dueño de la casa. Esta decorada de manera exquisita. Arriba de la acogedora chimenea, ahí un retrato de los dueños. Lucius esta de pie, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su coqueta esposa, la cual esta sentada sobre una regia silla. Ella en su regazo carga a su pequeño bebe durmiente.   
  
Frente a la chimenea había un exquisito sofá grande. La piel que la cubría era de un hermoso color crema pálido, dos mesas de noche a los laterales adornan esa parte de la acogedora sala. A la izquierda del sofá dando a la puerta de entrada. Esta una poltrona hecha del mismo material que el mueble anterior mencionado. Frente a la poltrona había una mesa de estar y un sillón de igual tono que los otros muebles. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave verde laguna. En lo alto del techo un sencillo candelabro adornaba ese espacio. Había un estante con libro y pequeños adornos de cristal.   
  
Un hombre vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa verde oscuro, encima de esto lleva una liguera túnica del mismo color que la camisa. Él contempla por la ventana el paisaje. Sus cabellos grises impecablemente peinado, como siempre. Labios delgados adornan, el rostro de facciones delicadas, la nariz chica y respingada; aquellos ojos azul intenso, le dan un aspecto inofensivo a primera vista. Así es Zambini. Erick Zambini.   
  
Sentados en el sofá se encuentra los Lestrangue. Laura Lestrangue Moonland. Una de las más peligrosa mujeres del circulo interno de death eaters. Su piel tostada contrastaba, con el negro intenso del traje de corte oriental, el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo. En su delgado cuello traía colgado un curioso medallón en forma de espiral; en el medio tenia una espada acostada y verticalmente un báculo. En uno de los extremos del báculo tenia un catopletas y en el otro extremo una navaja. Este medallón era su mayor arma. Cuando peleaba, solo con tocar o desear el arma, esta adquiría el tamaño indicado para ella. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro le llevaba recogido en un intrincado peinado alto, que estaba sujeto por dos palitos chinos. Los cuales tenia en la punta que sobre salía del cabello un adorno de tres orquídeas. Su rostro mostraba calma, la mirada fija en las flamas de la chimenea.   
  
Al lado de ella, su esposo se encontraba. Roger Lestrangue. Uno de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro. Por ser su heraldo de la destrucción. Él traía puesto una camisa y pantalón de corte oriental, en seda negra con un bordado en las mangas, bastas y en el cuello. Al igual que su esposa, del cuello le colgaba un medallón. Este era una cruz druida, incrustado en forma de equis tenia dos espadas. Estos medallones fueron el regalo de boda, de parte de un amigo druida, al cual estimaban mucho. Los largos y finos cabellos chocolate, los llevaba trenzado y la barba de tres días le daba un toque sexy. Su rostro mostraba ira desmedida, quería matar a alguien, su instinto se lo pedía. Lo que de verdad pedía su alma era venganza. Venganza...  
  
Sentado en la poltrona se encontraba Severus Snape. Mechones de su cabello ébano caían sobre su rostro marfil, solo sus labios rosa pálido indicaban vida. Una camisa verde oliva, a juego con el pantalón holgado, una correa negra que tenia en la hebilla una serpiente plateada. Las botas de piel de dragón completaban el conjunto. Una delgada túnica abierta del mismo color que la ropa, traía encima. Con los codos en la rodilla, meditaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día. En parte estaba feliz, ya podría descansar un poco. Ser un espía no era fácil que digamos. Sí, un espía para Dumbledor.  
  
Después de ser un cruel y letal death eaters, del circulo interno se cambio de bando. Qué ironía!!!... Él que disfrutaba con una sonrisa sádica, las caras de suplica cuando torturaba; él que le gustaba torturar a los espías que caían ante su señor, el calor de sus gritos agónicos..., otras veces silenciosos y llenos de angustia; el gotear de la sangre en el piso, como el correr de un rió sinuoso; el crujir de los huesos, como las hojas caídas en otoño al ser pisadas; y en especial le gustaba ver y sentir el miedo en sus cuerpos. Ver reflejado ese miedo en sus rostros, pero más en sus ojos. Siempre tenían lo mismo, un brillo en sus almas que sufrirían en su mano. De verdad que disfrutaba ver eso.   
  
Es gracioso en que momento se horrorizo del abominable mundo en que vivía. De verdad que no lo sabe. Tal vez fue aquella mujer que torturo hacia tiempo. Ella que lo perdono ante de morir lentamente bajos su poder. Todavía tiene viva su imagen en la mente, serena y tranquila. Una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro le destruyo su mundo perfecto. La llevaría de por vida en su mente, aquella quien le mostró la realidad. Le mostró el dolor que infringía sin compasión, el mundo que estaba creando a partir de tragedia, pavor, sufrimiento, miedo sin fin y fatalidad.  
  
No sabe como dio con Dumbledor, aquel profesor de mirada bondadosa y cálida que le dio clases cuando estudio en Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa amable le ayudo. Le ofreció la oportunidad de hacer diferencia, de frenar ese legado que había ayudado a construir y fortificar. La única forma que hallaron fue ser "espía", de verdad que ironía. Lentamente se fue desprendiendo de los cargos que tenia asignado. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar sus acciones. La vez que lo habían hecho, el pobre diablo recibió sin compasión un fortísimo ataque de crucio, hasta que casi lo mata, si no es por Lucius que lo detiene. Se lo propino con su particular sonrisa cínica que usaba cuando disfrutaba torturar, no debía mostrar su debilidad ante su compañero de lucha. Sí, no el destino que le esperaría sería doloroso. Sentimiento como compasión y perdón, no era algo que abundaba entre ellos. En especial en Voldemort.   
  
Lord Voldemort. Su amo y maestro, quien lo había introducido en los misterios de las artes oscuras y las pociones destructoras. El gran maestro, al que no podían engañar. Que gracioso, pensaba. Ya llevaba mas de cinco años pasando información. Los ataques que se programaban y en especial a las personas que él buscaba para asesinar. Ese era el tipo de información que pasa a Dumbledor con cuidado y cautela. Ya mas de una ocasión habían dudado de su lealtad. Hasta que por cosas de la vida, le entrego a un pez gordo, para que su amo torturara y disfrutara con su cuerpo. A Marsh Mulliré, la poderosa aurora. El nunca quiso que pasara lo que paso, era él o ella, más factible era que viviera. Siguiera espiando y pasándole información, a que estuviera bajo 7 pies de tierra húmeda muerto. Así que se la entrego sin pensarlo dos veces. Sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Debía terminar su labor como espía hasta la caída o el momento propicio para revelarse. Él seguía hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Frente a Severus, una mujer lo observaba detenidamente con sus brillantes pupilas ámbar; de facciones perfiladas; el cabello castaño claro, corto, a la moda cortado; de piel porcelana rosada. Una curiosa cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho en forma de lagrima le adorna el rostro de adolescentes tierna e inocente. Un traje de satín azul oscuro, de escote pronunciado se ajustaba al voluptuoso cuerpo. Una túnica a juego caía sutilmente por su cuerpo. Esa era la esposa de Erick Zambini. Monica Zambinie Wellsh. El que la veía hay sentada, diría que no formaba parte de ellos. Siempre tan callada, observando a todos y todo lo que sucedía al rededor.   
  
Calculadora, analizaba las caras de los ahí presentes. Primero inicio con la dueña de la mansión. Narcisa, la cual en ese momento estaba atizando los leños de la chimenea para avivarlos. La vio algo intranquila, pudo ver en sus ojos miedo por su hijo y esposo. Eso no era lo que buscaba en ese momento. Después examino clínicamente a Laura, su amiga Laura. Calmada como un mar sereno después de una tormenta. En cuanto a Roger, hay si que había algo entretenido para ver, la ira y odio inundaba todo su ser hasta llegar al alma, que la tenia destrozada por la muerte de su maestro. El que más le llamo la atención fue Severus. Él buen y fiel Severus. Le pareció ver algo inquietante en sus ojos, mas bien en su alma, pero era algo referente a... se estaba molestando. No podía leerlo claramente. Siempre era así, desde que lo conoce. Nunca pudo leerlo claramente, su mente siempre fue una confusión y escondrijos. Sentía que ocultaba algo. Ya lo descubriría. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente. Todos levantaron la vista y hay estaba. Imponente y hermoso como es él. Lucius saluda a todo el mundo tranquilamente. Cadenciosamente camino al lado de su elegante esposa. Erick se acerco al sillón donde estaba su esposa y tomo asiento, su esposa se sentó en el brazo derecho del sillón, cómodamente. Mientras que Lucius con un movimiento de su vara hacía aparecer un cómodo sillón donde se sentó suavemente, en uno brazo izquierdo del sillón se acomoda su esposa.  
  
¿Cómo esta la situación? –pregunto con su voz ronca y algo áspera en ese momento, mirándolos a todos.  
  
No es lo que esperábamos, Lucius –contesto pausadamente Erick. Su voz melodiosa tenia un toque de amargura. Hablaba midiendo cada palabra que salía de sus labios- por lo que pude averiguar que han atrapado a otros del grupo, pero ninguno del circulo interno.  
  
Severus irguió la espalda y la recostó contra el espaldar de la poltrona. Un suspiro suave salió de garganta. Todos clavaron su mirada en su cuerpo. Inicio a hablar.  
  
El ministerio esta organizando grupos de búsqueda por nosotros. Ya han salido, iniciaran el recorrido por el estado de York, pasaran a Winsor y por último Londres. –termino de decir tranquilamente, tenia esa mascara que tanto usaba, como un buen actor realizaba su papel estelar- Así que por mientras estaremos tranquilo. También averigüe que la red Flu fue cerrada hasta nuevo aviso. –una pequeña risa salió de sus labios- piensan que con eso nos contendrán. Ilusos.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, meditando cada palabra dicha hasta ahora. Roger, continuo hablando  
  
Debemos atacar, hay que vengar la muerte de nuestro amo -dijo con pasión, su esposa le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. – Debemos hacerlo ahora, que están tan desordenados como dice Severus, seria un golpe glorioso.   
  
No –hablo Lucius. Roger lo miro amenazadoramente- No es el momento. Hay que hacer esto con calma. No debemos tomar a los del ministerio a la liguera. Esos estúpidos, nos podrían identificar y de azkaban no nos libraremos tan fácilmente.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, NI PATRAÑAS, LUCIUS DEBEMOS ATACAR!!!! –le grito exaltado Roger. Su piel pálida tenia un rojo intenso que adornaba sus pómulos. Parecía un toro molesto, listo para arremeter contra lo que tenia enfrente- TENEMOS QUE ATACAR AHORA, DEBEMOS HACERLO. -Lucius calculadoramente lo mira- NO PERDAMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD!!!!  
  
Cálmate Roger, que Draco duerme arriba de nosotros –le dijo sin mostrar un solo ápice de miedo, mas bien control. Después de este comentario, Lestrangue se callo y sentó.- tienes que controlarte, el momento de la venganza llegara a su debido momento. -continuo hablando tan fresco como una lechuga- Nos replegaremos y reunirnos mas adelante. Tenemos que planear una estrategia y ejecutarla. De eso te encargaras tu Zambini.- el aludido asintió- En cuento a ti Roger, tu te encargaras de reunir un grupo de tu confianza para dar un golpe en dos días.-él asintió de mala gana- Mónica –la mencionada solo sonrío- te encargaras de buscar al traidor de Gryffindor, quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió. Laura sacara una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Alexander Weiss, para pasado mañana. –todos lo miraron sorprendido por esto. Weiss era él miembros más viejo del grupo interno. Se decía él junto con Tom Ridley organizaron "Bruderschaft des Serpent" (Hermandad de la Serpiente). Que hoy día eran ellos. Los presente se empezaron a inquietar. Abrir una cuenta, para que y cuales eran los motivos de esto.- deposita la cantidad de 10,000 galeones por cada uno de nuestros fieles contribuyentes, es por una noble causa –algo de sarcasmo se apreciaba- Esperare que este todo listo para la hora de la cuatro, te parece – le ordeno, aunque parecía mas bien una sugerencia. Ella solo asintió, era confuso lo sucedido  
  
Un silencio envuelve nuevamente la sala, Lestrangue iba a decir algo cuando Snape se levanta de la cómoda poltrona y habla.  
  
Entonces, así se realizara Malfoy –mirándolo tranquilamente, tan tranquilo y sereno como puede estar una serpiente entre otras. Malfoy solo sonrío- se me olvidaba Severus, la moción tuya para poder ser profesor en Hogwarts, parece ser buena. Serás nuestro espía, cerca del vegete podrás saber y vigilar sus pasos. Será interesante la información que nos des. –los otro solo clavaron sus pupilas en el aludido, esperando alguna reacción.- Así, será –asintió y se despidió. Narcisa –ella solo bajo su cabeza en señal de despido- Lestrangue, Zambini, damas- los otros asintieron y levantaron de los asientos – Hablaremos pronto Lucius. Como una serpiente lentamente se desplazo por la sala en dirección de la salida. Narcisa lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Antes que se fuera, le pregunto algo.  
  
Severus, estas bien?- le interrogó mientras él aludido se colocaba una pesada capa verde opaco.- Te sentí algo distante al hablar.  
  
No, No lo estoy, Narcisa, -sus ojos se veían opacos y algo turbios, había una pelea dentro de su alma- Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Cuida al pequeño Draco y también a tu esposo. Hablaremos mañana. –dicho esto salió por la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.   
  
Ella inicio su caminar hacía la sala. Antes de llegar, pudo escuchar una acalorada discusión. Distinguió las voces, una era la de Lestrangue y la otra de su esposo. Por lo visto Lestrangue tenia seria dudas sobre lo que planeaba hacer Lucius.  
  
En la sala, el hombre estaba de pie caminando como un tigre. De un lado al otro haciendo brusco movimiento con sus manos. Los gritos se podían oír por toda la habitación.  
  
DEBEMOS ATACARLOS YA, NO ESTAR COMO COBARDES ESCONDIÉNDONOS. ESO ES LO QUE HUBIERA QUERIDO EL MAESTRO. -Lucius seguía sentado tranquilamente, no se pensaba inmutar con él. No, claro que no debe ser el líder. Tenia que dominarlo para que los demás lo siguiera sin chistear.  
  
Siempre se había hecho una pregunta, él porque su señor los había escogido a ellos nueve, y porque no otros. Sería el hecho de que son los mejores, los más ambiciosos, los que llenaban el alto requisito para él anheló de su maestro y el de ellos fuera satisfecho. Los estrategas siempre fueron los Zambini; calmados y calculadores. El de las torturas fue Snape, junto con la esposa de Zambini; Los sádicos. Roiser de reclutar a los nuevos. Los Lestrangue los ejecutores de las ordenes, de temperamento soluble. Los Malfoy eran los de espionaje y los favoritos de su Lord.  
  
Lestrangue, limítate a seguir las indicaciones que te he dado,- dijo con una voz profunda y helada, no aceptaba una contradictoria. A este punto Lucius estaba sentado, mirándolo desafiantemente- nos veremos en dos días a en la noche. -dicho esto se levanto Lucius, y despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla, de las dos damas y un apretón de mano a Erick, porque Roger estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, pero peor que un dragón húngaro.- Narcisa les mostrara la salida apenas llegue.  
  
Una vez dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al salir por la puerta, pudo ver por el espejo que estaba colgado en el pasillo, a Roger con la mano levantada en dirección de él, la cual traía la vara. En la punta de ella un destello azul de luz surgía rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su persona, dándole de lleno en la espalda y lanzándolo contra el espejo. Trozos de vidrio cayeron al piso, un grito se escucho por la mansión.   
  
Los presente no esperaron esto. Erick reacciono y le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador, porque iba a lanzar otro hechizo. Lucius yacía en el piso. Un hilo de sangre salía de una cortada en la frente. Otra mancha de sangre se formaba rápidamente en la espalda.  
  
Narcisa estaba al lado de su esposo tratando de reanimarlo. Era inútil, Mónica aplicaba un hechizo para parar la perdida de sangre que estaba teniendo. La respiración le era dificultosa, una tos salió de sus pulmones cargada de flema y sangre espumosa. Una revisión rápida le revela a Mónica que tenia rota por lo menos 5 costillas y esto le había perforado uno o los dos pulmones. Podría morir.   
  
Laura se lleva a otra habitación a Roger con ayuda de Erick. Estaba fuera de sí, quería matar a Lucius por no atacar en ese momento. Había cometido una estupidez y de las grandes. Erick lo ato a una silla que se encontraba en la habitación. Parecía un perro rabioso. La ira la tenia bajo su poder.   
  
Erick, puedes dejarme con él por favor –le pidió suavemente.  
  
Segura, no quiero que te pase algo como a muestro amigo. –dijo con algo de seco. Erick no le quitaba la vista de encima.   
  
No te preocupes, déjame hablar con él.-su timbre de voz bajo y suave, le convenció que ella tendría el control. No por nada era su esposa- Ve a ayudar a Mónica. El hechizo de "glace" le debió quebrar por lo menos 3 costillas. –Él salió de la habitación, rumbo al segundo piso donde dormían los dueños.  
  
Laura inicio a caminar como un tigre enjaulado por la habitación. Su cara placida y tranquila, tomo un matiz demoníaco.   
  
Eres Imbecil? –le pregunto sin asco.- No te das cuenta de lo que sucede.  
  
El hombre trataba de soltarse de las ataduras mágica que lo contenía, ignoraba a la mujer que estaba caminando en la habitación.  
  
No me escuchas, esta bien- con ganas grito- CRUCIO!!! –el cuerpo inicio a convulsionarse, ella retiro el hechizo, él la miraba con los ojos inyectado de sangre- te has calmado, amor ó tendré que repetirlo.- mientras jugaba con la vara. El aludido bajo la cabeza lentamente. La trenza esta desordenada por lo que mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro.  
  
Bien, así me gusta. Se hará lo que Lucius dijo, sin protestar. –alzo la mirada- Sin protestar, iré a ver como esta él; Le pediré disculpa a Narcisa y nos retiraremos hasta nuevo aviso. Y espero que no té mate por revelarte.-él hombre gruñe, ella solo se retiro de la habitación.  
  
En la recamara principal se encontraba Mónica con Narcisa tratando de reanimar a Lucius.  
  
Listo, logre que la sangre parase. -Narcisa suspiro aliviada- le he reparado las costillas y los pulmones, pero deberá reposar por lo menos dos o tres días. -tomo algo de aire y continuo hablando, Narcisa la miraba detenidamente, prestando atención a todas las palabras que salida de la boca de ella- Erick se podrá encargar los planes en estos días, según lo acordado por Lucius, te parece. –Narcisa asintió, y de paso le pregunto-  
  
Sabes que paso con Roger, porque lo ataco.   
  
Lucius fue bien tajante y claro con respeto a lo que realizaríamos mientras no este nuestro Señor. -la aludida le contesto  
  
Un pequeño golpetear se escucho en la puerta- Adelante- dijo Narcisa. Delante de ellas se encontraba Laura. Narcisa le indico que pasara.- Estaba molesta, pero no con ella, sino con Roger.  
  
Narcisa, disculpa todo lo ocurrido- le dijo con una voz en tono de suplica- de verdad lamento lo ocurrido. Es por ello que he venido a disculparme y retirarme, comprendo que nuestra presencia no es bien vista en este momento por lo ocurrido. -termino de decir con la cabeza baja, no podía verle la cara-  
  
Un silencio hubo en la habitación.  
  
Tu no te preocupes, Lucius cuando despierte tomara alguna decisión por lo sucedido esta noche. –Narcisa hablo- El problema no será contigo. Roger tendrá que dar la cara y responder por sus actos cometido.   
  
Laura solo asintió. Lo que había sucedido era algo grave. Atacar a otro compañero del grupo, era castigado con la misma vida. No podían pelearse así como así.   
  
Esperare algún mensaje de ustedes. -ella contesta - Lo que me encomendó Lucius será resuelto a primera hora. Lo mismo que lo encargado a Roger.  
  
Eso espero, Laura. Puedes irte y por favor dile a Erick que entre. –se despidió y salió de la habitación. Afuera estaba Erick esperando, Laura le dijo- Puedes pasar, te están esperando. Hablaremos mas tarde. –y se alejo por el pasillo. Bajo las escaleras y entro a la habitación en donde había dejado a su esposo. Lo desato y se fueron lentamente. Roger miro a su esposa, ella siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto. Roger la siguió por todo el pasillo hasta la salida de la suntuosa mansión. Un carruaje lo esperaba afuera.  
  
Erick por la ventana, vio alejarse lentamente el carruaje. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, ya que era su prima. Sus pies tomaron rumbo para la recamara principal. Sin tocar la puerta entro y los vio a todos.   
  
En la cama se encontraba Lucius, cubierto hasta la cintura con una exquisita sabana negra. La pálida piel contrastaba notablemente en la negrura de la sabana. Pudo ver el torso subir y bajar suavemente, iba con un compás rítmico. Lo tenia vendado. Su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de dolor, se veía en paz. En su mente recorrió un pensamiento. "Por Dios, todavía parece el ángel que era de niño..." dio una paso, pudo apreciar mejor los tatuajes que tenia en su cuerpo. En el antebrazo izquierdo "La Carabela con la Serpiente". Su marca en común. En la unión del hombro con el torso tenia otro, este era de familia. Era un lobo, que en la boca llevaba una flor de liz.   
  
Narcisa estaba sentada en al cama, al lado de su esposo. Le tenia una mano agarrada. Erick se acerco a Narcisa y siguió contemplando a Lucius "Ahora es un ángel del demonio"-pensó. Narcisa lo miro y le sonríe suavemente, él contempla en sus ojos una inmensa preocupación y algo de temor. Erick, mejor habla con tu esposa-le dice.  
  
Con un caminar suave se acerca donde Laura. Ella esta guardando en su maleta de medico unos vendajes e implementes que utilizo para curar.   
  
Como esta-pregunta con su voz suave, solo para que ella lo escuchara.   
  
Mejor, el hechizo que le lanzo Roger le dio en toda la espalda, le que congelo parcialmente un pulmón y le quebró varias costillas y para rematar casi lo deja invalido.   
  
Ya veo-se quedo analizando un momento lo dicho por su esposa, continuo hablando-Sabes si Narcisa tomara alguna acción contra los dos o esperar a que él despierte- Señalando a Lucius con un movimiento de la cabeza- Será interesante lo que tenga que decir- Mónica lo interrumpió.  
  
Erick le sugerí a Narcisa que tu quedaras a cargo mientras el se recupera, si no te importa claro esta- Su cara se asombro .  
  
Que te respondió?- Le pregunto algo intranquilo.  
  
Que estaba bien!- En la cara de su esposo había una mezcla de asombro y horror. Ella se asombra un poco, pero no lo demostró. Ella supuso que el asombro era por el honor que se le iba a conceder y el horror por la misma razón- Hice mal!? -le pregunta, acercándose mas a su esposa.   
  
No, esta bien.- Solo que me tomas desprevenido- dijo secándose el sudor en la frente con un fino pañuelo de seda.  
  
Creo que seria buena idea en irnos- sugirió la mujer- Yo vendré mañana para ver como sigue él. El hombre asintió y se acercaron a Narcisa, que seguía al lado de su esposo.  
  
Narcisa- la llamo Erick. Ella se voltea- Nos retiraremos por hoy. Mónica vendrá mañana haber como sigue Lucius. Necesitas que haga algo por ustedes.- se ofreció Erick.  
  
No gracias, no es necesario. - un momentáneo silencio invadía la habitación, Narcisa siguió hablando. - Creo que tu esposa te hizo saber la sugerencia que me dio, - El trago y asintió con su párpado- Ella sigue hablando- le tomare la palabra. Serás el encargado por mientras hasta que Lucius se recupere por completo. - Él asiente de nuevo. Ella dirige la mirada hacia Mónica. - que puede esperar del estado de salud al estar dormido él- le interroga.   
  
Talvez algo de fiebre. Si sucede, bájasela con esto. - Al tiempo que le decía esto le entregaba una botella transparente que dentro tiene un liquido de color violeta.- Esta es una poción para bajar la fiebre. Si no se le baja llámame y vendré de una vez.   
  
Erick ya tenia en sus manos el maletín de primeros auxilios de su esposa. Mónica se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Narcisa. Erick hizo lo mismo. Los dos salen de la habitación. Narcisa los contempla irse.  
  
Un leve quejido, que le llama la atención. Ella posa su mirada sobre su esposo, ante ella estaba su ángel y demonio. Con sumo cuidado reacomodo un mechón de su suave cabello, por detrás la oreja y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Con cuidado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. La noche estaba terminando.   
  
El alba iniciaba su asenso sobre el cielo nocturno, el cual ya se había despejado de la tormenta que hacia unas horas atrás había caído. El sol con sus rayos, iba devolviendo la claridad al mundo que hacia un rato estaba sumido en oscuridad. Los fantasmas y sobras que se veían en la noche eran envueltos por la luz que les devolvía la armonía y paz nuevamente. Un nuevo día se levantaba ante sus ojos. Un nuevo día aparecía. Un suspiro salió de sus pálidos labios.  
  
Narcisa, eres tu.- Una voz trémula la llama. Ella se voltea asombrada. En la cama ve a Lucius intentando ponerse de pie. Ella se acerca apresuradamente a él y se le tira a sus brazos dándole un cuidadoso abrazo. Él le devuelve el abrazo. Aspira la suave fragancia de lirio que emana del cuerpo de su esposa.  
  
Deberías acostarte le dice suavemente. Todavía tienes que descansar algo mas, tus costillas tienen que reparase un poco.- Él le muestra una de sus sonrisas más cálidas.  
  
No te preocupes Narcisa. Además hay cosas que hacer.- Le dice tratando ponerse de pie. Ella suavemente le presiona un costado y el inmediatamente desiste la idea.-  
  
Eso es trampa.-le dice con la voz entrecortada. Ella sonríe.  
  
Ya te dije que te quedaras en cama, ahora tomate esto.- dice al tiempo que le da un frasco de color celeste. El frasco contiene un suero para dormir. Ella lo recuesta en la cama nuevamente y se acomoda al lado de él.-

Duerme amor que la situación esta controlada. Erick se encargara de atender los problemas que surjan. Ahora mismo tienes que cuidarte tu. -Cuando le mira ya esta dormido.  
  
Lo que sucedió los días que siguieron fue algo confuso. Los Lestrangue fueron capturados por los Aurores, después sé haber desobedecido una orden directa de Malfoy. Ellos fueron atrapados un día después de la muerte de Los Longbottom. Los Grandes Aurores. Los Zambini salieron del país por un tiempo con sus dos hijas, eso si después de un juicio alegando de que ellos eran Death Ether del cual salieron inocentes alegando que habían sido controlado con la maldición IMPERIUS. Este Rosiers murió también en cumplimiento de lo encomendado por su Señor ninguno de los involucrados esta seguro si pudo terminar la misión. Los Malfoy's no fueron acusados tan abiertamente por el ministerio por el cargo de traición, solo se vio involucrado Lucius, el cual utiliza el mismo recurso que los Zambinis que había sido controlado por Lord Voldemort y que no era consiente de sus actos. Severus Snape logro entrar siempre a Hogwart y se convirtió en un profesor de pociones y un año después de concibió en el líder de la casa Slytherin.   
  
Esta es la vida he historia de la familia Malfoy y sus allegados. Sus penas y alegrías. Serán vista mas adelante.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hola Chic@s!!!!   
  
He regresado nuevamente. Este es mi enfoque de lo que sucedió el día de la caída de mi gran abuelito Voldy. jajajaja si hay alguna sugerencia será bien agradecida... Naiko chica y tu también Erlyn muchas gracias por darme animo para que la terminara. Eso si después de largas horas de hablar por el msn. jejeje  
  
Pronto subiré la siguiente parte de Los Herederos!!!!  
  
**Gwen:** Chica, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Sobre la otra historia no te preocupes, que no me he olvidado de ella.  
  
**Diel:** Cuidado con Sirius, que no te oiga decirlo muy alto. Muchas gracias por mandarle lo de la revista. Mil gracias. Veré cuando me conecto para hablar. Hablar y hablar. Creo que eso es lo mejor que hacemos nosotras dos junta.   
  
**Anna Voig: ** Lo del capitulo de Una Vida será pronto subido no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por seguir siempre mis historias.. ;-)  
  
**Ulezma: ** Muchas gracias por el comentario sobre el padre. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
**Narcisa:** Chica es un placer ponerlo así, no me parece que tiene que ser un ogro. Creo que el ama a su esposa y a su hijo mucho. Solo espero que te derritas con este.  
  
**Clavel: **Mil gracias por tomar el tiempo y leerlo. De verdad aprecio tu comentario.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora cuídense mucho y nos vemos en las cómicas  
  



End file.
